story of the ten tailed demon wolf
by shidonni
Summary: This will be by far the longest but best naruto fan manga which will still follow the naruto series but with a fantasy character added in place of Sai
1. Chapter 1

The story of the Ten Tailed Demon Wolf: The hidden 10th Bijuu

The story of the Ten Tailed Demon Wolf: The hidden 10th Bijuu.

I do not own in any way naruto or the other corresponding characters in the naruto series.

I do however own Shidonni Perurota and the ten tailed demon wolf.

…And it starts

As known, the konoha village was attacked by the kyuubi. All that was known of bijuu was that there were nine bijuus who were all powerful. The most powerful of the nine, was kyuubi the nine tailed demon fox. They knew nothing of the true demon hidden from mankind. It was the wichibi. The ten tailed demon wolf. He was once a man named Shidonni, who lived in the fire country in the village of konoha. A sanin leveled ninja who was killed in his ANBU mission to uncover the secrets of the bijuu. Or at least he was thought to be killed. (More on the information of when and where they went to uncover will be given later in the story.) As he was dieing his comrades abandoned him. He cursed them with all his hatred. Then the wichibi spoke out to him and said," Are you afraid to die?" Shidonni responded," No, and I do not fear any demon! Though I hate the demons I call teammates that abandoned me. What comradery!" –"I can give you eternal life if you just bond your soul with mine." –"But why? Why would give a mere human eternal life? At what cost?" –"You are ignorant of your abilities I see. As a reward I will destroy the ones you call 'comrades' in favor of your soul." Shidonni thought for a brief minute, and then shouted," Do as you please, but for this deal you shall not brake!" –"Of course. Now! Leave that wretched human body to enter eternal life."

Episode 1 enter Shidonni Perurota

"We must find the boy, born of the legendary nochikage of the village hidden in the caves!"

"He is sure to be found heading to the village of the konoha with his family."

"To konoha it is. What shall we do about konoha ninja protecting the perimeters?"

"As a matter of fact, I happen to know that the kyuubi is heading there now."

"What luck."

"What luck indeed Shidonni"

"There he is. Let's take the boy now!"

"Kill those buffoons of his parents. What pitiful guardians they are."

"Seal us within the boy Shidonni, do it now!"

"Yes wichi… what's this? It's like he is drawing me in towards him!"

"I knew this boy's chakra was too pure, Damn it all!"

"AAAAAAAAAAGGHHH! Oh man it was just another nightmare." Shidonni Perurota (The jinchuuriki not the ANBU Specialist) awakes in the tall grass of the forest he was sleeping in the forest. He was alone since he could remember. All he knew was that he was a rogue ninja seeking new jutsu everyday." To be the best ninja in the world that is my dream!" He is 16(This is taking place in the shippuuden series). Shidonni has found himself heading for the konoha village in search for new techniques.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 the introduction

Episode 2 the introduction

"Hey Sakura who do you think will be our new comrade for team kakashi?"

"I don't know Naruto. But I'm sure he'll be strong and smart. and hopefully cute ."

Naruto and Sakura head over to the main gates of the village to meet up with rock lee, Neji, and Ten-Ten from their mission.

"Can't wait 'till rock lees back! He owes me a meal to ramen."

"Is that all you think about, your stomach?"

As they arrive at the main gates, Naruto and Sakura are told that Neji's team has already arrived and were headed towards the hokage mansion.

"Oh man he's trying to ditch me on that ramen!"

"Quiet you!"(Hits naruto on his head)

"AAAGH! Sakura, what was that f… eennnghh!"

"Whats wrong naruto are you okay?"

"Nothing. I'm fine just chest pains"- "You sure?"- "Yeah I'm sure."

Just as they were going to leave, naruto for some reason turned toward the exit to the village and saw a kid about his age walking towards the village. He was about naruto's height, had white and red hair, kakashi style but more spiky. He was wearing a headband with a blank metal piece. He had on a black zippered up jacket, much like naruto's, with matching pants. He had very unreal like eyes pure silver like a husky dog. And his incisor teeth were about kiba long. He was asked to identify himself. He replied," Perurota Shidonni" Naruto stood in awe as if it was a dead comrade back to life." Hey SA…sakura who…who is that?" Sakura innocently replied," I don't know really, but it won't hurt to find out." Naruto looks over to the entrance booth where the guards are calling to him. "Hey Naruto! You and Sakura have orders to take Shidonni over to lady hokage's immediately!" –"alright sure! (To Naruto) Let's go Naruto." But Naruto stood still as stone right in front of Shidonni. Shidonni stood equal to Naruto. "Your going to get out of my way or am I gonna have to force you?"-"Whoever said it doesn't hurt to try, LIED!" – "Boys, boys, boys! Calm down you haven't even thoroughly introduced each other yet." Said sakura nervously. Both shinobi shook hands and squeezed as hard as possible.

On their way to the hokage's mansion, Sakura asked Shidonni some questions. "So, where ya from?" Shidonni answered with a smile," Well, Actually I'm not from anywhere. I don't have any village where I come from. I go wherever the path takes me." Sakura seemed confused by how happy he was to say that. But most of all, she was confused why he was here in the konoha in the first place." So why did you come to the village hidden in the leaves?" – "Well, I'm a solo ninja, so I have no idea of my routes or any kekei genkais I may possess. So I travel the world to learn ninjutsu, and taijutsu from every realm of the planet. To be the greatest ninja in history, that is my dream!" Naruto interrupted abruptly," Were here."


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3 the Academy

Episode 3 the Academy??

Entering the hokage's office, Shidonni was told to identify himself. He answered. He was also asked what village he represented. He answered. He was asked what he wanted to do in the konoha. He also answered. And then, Tsunadei finally said," We can not accept you here gathering our village technique" - " Please miss hokage, I'm not doing this for the sake of evil." - "There is only one way you will be able to gain knowledge about our village." – "How? Anything." And then lady Tsunadei said very seriously," You must join the konoha village as a full time oath and as your permanent village."

To this Shidonni grimaced as if he was inflicted with pain. In his mind Damn it all, this is the last village I need to learn from, but I despise being under law like some slave. But the leaf is known for the strongest ninja in the world! I have to do it no matter the cost. -"I'll do it!" Lady Tsunadei smiled," Good you must start with the younger ninja. In the academy." "WHAAAAATTTT?! I am way beyond the level of some young inexperienced little-"Enough of this nonsense that is my word and my word is law!" Shidonni was frightened and replied with a nod.

Back at the academy the next day, Naruto and sakura went to check on Shidonni to see how he was coming along. "Whaaaaaaattt? You already graduated?" asked Naruto who was in complete shock. Shidonni replied with a bright smile," Yeah all it took was some lousy jutsus and a transformation. It was a piece of cake!" Sakura congratulated him with a hug. To this Shidonni blushed. Naruto had jealousy in his eyes. Just then, kakashi appeared to them from nowhere. "Hey guys sorry I'm late."-"AAAAGH! Don't scare me like that! And late for what kakashi-sensei?" Said sakura looking nervous. Shidonni decided to answer," Well I have to pass his test to become part of his team along with his other subordinates." "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me YOU'RE our new teammate?" said Naruto confused. "Hold on a second, you're on kakashi's team? Alright now I get a better chance to kick your butt."-"What'd you say to me?"-"You heard me kitty whiskers!"-"KITTY WHISKERS? That's a great pun coming from dog face over here!" Then the two started a big argument. Luckily kakashi and sakura were there to break the two up.

Later on, kakashi began to explain the rules of capturing the bell. Naruto was hidden in the trees watching them work. "The rules are simple; take the bell from me at any cost, including my life."-"Seems simple enough."-"Okay go." Just then, Shidonni vanished leaving everyone astounded. "It was just a shadow clone? Very clever."-"It's mine!" just when he went to go grab the bell, kakashi's shadow clone disappeared. And then, the shadow clone Shidonni had to deceive kakashi disappeared. The real Shidonni was behind kakashi and he grabbed his neck. "Looks like I'll have to use the sharingan for this. Okay this may get interesting." Kakashi kicked Shidonni off of him, jumped down to the ground, and revealed to him his sharingan. "You've forced me to use my sharingan. You're a worthy opponent indeed."-"So you can use eye tricks too? I don't really have a name for mine, but you'll agree that it's pretty awesome." Just then Shidonni closed his eyes. Quickly opening them, he revealed his eyes. "What do you think?"-"that's- that's the—rukigan!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4 the rukigan

Episode 4 the rukigan

"That's-that's the-rukigan!!" said kakashi in disbelief. "So you know what this thing is called?" said Shidonni with a slight smile. "Yes it's called the rukigan. It was only known to be the host of one man. He was born of a byakugan mother, and a sharingan father. Thus was born the rukigan. The distance and ability to sense others of the byakugan, and the ability to use genjutsu and determine an opponents attacks of the sharingan. Also it gives a boost of speed from both kekei genkai. It is the perfect match for the rin'negan. Silver in color and with three maximum chambers to reveal what level the user has achieved. You have only one chamber, which means you have only unlocked its first stage. Still it is able to keep up with my sharingan. I am amazed to even be in your presence."-"And I'm amazed you let your guard down." Said Shidonni jingling the bell he held in his hand from behind kakashi. Then the shadow clone ten feet in front of kakashi disappeared. "Your smart. While I was distracted talking, you snuck up from behind me" Said kakashi. Shidonni replied," You said go, there are no pauses in war, and you also said at any costs even if it means disrespecting the sensei while he's talking and continuing your objective." Kakashi was in awe. Who is this kid?

Back at the hokage's mansion, kakashi was talking to Tsunadei about Shidonni while he was out with Naruto at ichiraku ramen." Lady Tsunadei we need to talk."-"Yes what is it? I was just in the middle of my brake."-"well it's about Shidonni." –"Ah yes, did he complete his task?"-"That's what I'm here to talk to you about."

Down at Ichiraku ramen, Naruto and Shidonni are talking. "Sorry about how I acted earlier on, I'm just used to competing with every shinobi we get on our team." Said Naruto with a very nervous but big smile. Amazingly, Shidonni smiled a friendly smile." Listen, I'm sorry too for being a jerk, but not for competing with you. I've grown up believing competition is the start of friendship. But I have only had one friend who was a rogue ninja like me. I was about ten and I met a guy named Obito. He said he couldn't remember who he was, that all he knew was his name. He had eyes almost like mine, but red. His last name was ummm… oh yeah Uchiha!" Naruto spit out his ramen. And yelled," What!? UCHIHA?"


End file.
